


Wouldn't miss it for the world

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: And so it shall be, Fluff, i have spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noah and Clare's wedding is in a few weeks.Dan is in California.Or, is he?
Relationships: Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid, Dan Levy & Noah Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Wouldn't miss it for the world

Very few people knew that Dan had returned to Toronto.

He was emotionally exhausted from the stress of the pandemic and the rising number of cases in California, and physically exhausted from the 40 hour drive from LA to Toronto that he had deemed less risky than hours spent on an airplane. The last thing he wanted was to field social calls, or texts, or questions, especially when demands on his time were already so intense with the upcoming Emmy nominations. He was so looking forward to his mandatory 14-day quarantine in the privacy of his best friend’s apartment. Time to rest, recharge, and finally exhale the breath he felt like he’d been holding since the virus shut everything down. 

The few people who did know, knew because one of the first things Dan had planned after his 14-day quarantine period was to attend the scaled-down wedding of his fake husband and close friend, Noah and his partner, Clare. And so arrangements had to be made for seating, and dinner, and the best part of all - surprising Noah with Dan’s attendance. 

It hadn’t been difficult to keep Noah in the dark about Dan’s homecoming. Noah wasn’t much for social media at the best of times, let alone in the post-Gemini-release, pre-wedding hustle, and he had long since left all wedding planning responsibilities in the hands of the bridal party. 

So a plan was hatched, and the morning of the wedding, Dan was so excited to see his friends, and to celebrate their special day that he practically leapt out of bed to start fixing his hair, and getting dressed.

///

Noah leaned against the brick building, the cool of the stone against his back, waiting for their photographer to arrive to take the ‘first look’ photos. The idea being that he and Clare would be around the corner for each other, first holding hands, and then coming to face each other, where the photographer would try to capture Noah’s first glimpse of his bride. It was cheesy, but they liked it, and hell, if their wedding had to be pared down so much that it scarcely resembled the original plans, then they were going to hang on to whatever normal things, or cheesy things, they wanted.

Noah greeted May, the photographer, warmly when she arrived. She arranged him in position against the wall, close enough to be able to reach his arm around, but not so close as to be able to see. He heard her do the same around the corner. 

At May’s direction, two hands reached around the brick building. Noah was expecting the delicate hand of his partner, Clare, and was shocked to make contact with a hand larger than his own. A hand that was somehow familiar, in its softness, and the way its thumb was tracing delicate circles on Noah’s hand. Noah’s heart pounded in his chest as he rounded the corner.

“Dan!” he exclaimed, launching himself into Dan’s open arms. Dan chuckled, the sound muffled through his fabric mask, and wrapped Noah up tight in a hug. 

Noah pulled back a little, still gripping Dan’s biceps. “Dude! What?...how?...what are you doing here?”

Dan pulled Noah back tight against his chest, compressing six months of forbidden hugs and affection into a brief embrace. 

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he murmured against Noah’s temple. “Now, let’s go see your bride.”

  
  
  



End file.
